


Звуки в ночи

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Sherlock's Violin, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон болен, Джона ударили ножом, а Холмс и Шерлок хотят помочь им поправиться.





	Звуки в ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sounds in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390164) by [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper). 



**Уотсон**

С тех пор, как Уотсон заболел, прошла уже неделя, однако справиться с лихорадкой не удавалось. Доктор Анструтер сделал всё, что мог, но, как он объяснил, был предел тому, чем могла помочь медицина.

Холмс, не очень любезно приняв такое заявление, не постеснялся информировать доктора Анструтера об этом факте громко и в мельчайших подробностях, до того, как прогнал его за дверь.

− Не ругайте доктора, Холмс, − отчитал Уотсон друга во время одного из проблесков сознания. − Есть много чего, что могло бы подействовать на инфекцию. Это − моя вина, что я не начал раньше надлежащее лечение.

− Нет, нет, Уотсон. Ничего подобного, − сказал Холмс, успокаивая Уотсона. − Вы были слишком заняты, заботясь о моём благополучии, поэтому не смогли достойно позаботиться о собственном. Всё, как обычно. Когда вам станет лучше, мы ещё поговорим об этой вашей нелепой черте характера.

− Холмс... − начал Уотсон, вытерев пот со лба дрожащей рукой.

− На данный момент мы будем делать всё, что сможем, чтобы справиться с лихорадкой. Вам поможет прохладная ткань. − Похлопав Уотсона на плечу, Холмс встал и направился к двери. − Я скоро вернусь. Вы должны попытаться отдохнуть, пока я не вернусь.

− Пожалуйста, не переживайте за меня так, со мной всё будет в порядке, − сказав это, Уотсон зевнул и устало заморгал.

− Конечно, будет. Я настаиваю на этом, − заявил Холмс, прежде чем вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь.

Как только Холмс ушёл, Уотсон позволил себе закрыть глаза. Он должен был признать, что сон был очень хорошей идеей.

***

**Джон**

− Возможно, пребывание в больнице было бы не самой плохой идеей, − заворчал Шерлок, наблюдая за тем, как Джон ковыляет в свою спальню.

− Всё хорошо, Шерлок, − уверил его Джон. Всё, как обычно. Но Джон не смог скрыть в своём голосе боль.

− Тебя _ударили ножом_ , Джон.

− Да. Да, ударили. Веришь ли ты или нет, но я осведомлён об этом факте. Я − _доктор_ , в конце концов. Сейчас моя рана обработана и зашита, я принял антибиотики, и кровопотеря не была такой, чтобы понадобилось переливание крови. Я сам могу ухаживать за раной и обеспечить правильное лечение, поэтому оставаться в больнице не было никаких причин.

− Джон...

− Шерлок, пожалуйста. Сегодня вечером я хочу спать в собственной постели. Эта неделя была исключительно долгой, и я просто хочу немного поспать.

− В рекомендациях, которые тебе дали после выписки, упоминается, что существует возможность лихорадки.

− Обычный документ при выписке, − вздохнул Джон. − Ты на самом деле её прочитал? Никто его не читает.

− Если его никто не читает, то зачем дают?

− Я не знаю. − Джон медленно опустился на кровать. − Думаю, для того, чтобы прикрыть свои задницы.

− Ты должен больше пить. И отдыхать. Я скоро вернусь с водой и книгой. О, и лекарства принесу. И мою скрипку.

− Скрипку?

− Да, да. Мою скрипку. Мне нужно что-то делать, пока я наблюдаю за тобой сегодня вечером.

− Шерлок, это не нужно. В этом нет необходимости. Всё хорошо, − настоял он. Но не достаточно быстро, Шерлок уже закрыл за собой дверь. Джон застонал. − Скрипка. Возможно, я смогу заснуть, прежде чем он вернётся, и мне она уже не будет мешать.

Или, подумал он, закрыв глаза, можно, по крайней мере, притвориться спящим. Возможно, Шерлок пожалел бы его и позволил поспать. Это было маловероятно, но попробовать стоило.

***

**Уотсон**

Была уже глубокая ночь, когда Уотсон проснулся. Лихорадка ещё не покинула его, поэтому он чувствовал себя так, будто окружён плотным туманом, в котором мало кто был способен проложить путь. Холмс на такое был способен, хотя, это − неудивительно, ему всегда удавалось найти путь к нему. Если смерть не могла остановить человека, какой шанс был у лихорадки?

Уотсон услышал тихие звуки скрипки, дразнящие его сознание. Холмс играл Мендельсона, и это было странно, поскольку Холмс не любил композиторов-романтиков, но Уотсон, конечно, это оценил. Он позволил успокаивающим мелодиям _«Lieder ohne Worte»_ (1) вернуть его к целительному сну.

***

**Джон**

Когда Джон снова открыл глаза, он не смог чётко увидеть Шерлока, только силуэт, стоящий у окна и использующий свет от уличного фонаря для того, чтобы читать книгу. Джон решил, что это одна из его медицинских книг. Шерлок, так или иначе, увидев, что он проснулся, начал читать вслух:

 _− «Как-то в полночь, в час угрюмый, утомившись от раздумий,  
Задремал я над страницей фолианта одного...»_(2)

Стихи. Шерлок читал стихи. Приятно удивившись, Джон позволил _«Ворону»_ (3) себя усыпить.

***

**Уотсон**

− Доброе утро, доктор. Чувствуете себя лучше? − спросил Холмс, улыбаясь.

Глубоко вздохнув, Уотсон прислушался к себе. − Я думаю, что моя лихорадка прошла.

− Несомненно, это из-за того, как вы хорошо отдохнули − результат моего влияния, о котором я рад сообщить.

− Да, Холмс. Полагаю, что так и было. Я на самом деле хорошо выспался. Спасибо.

***

**Джон**

− Ах, Джон. Ты уже не выглядишь так, будто собираешься рухнуть.

Джон провёл рукой по лицу. − Видишь, я же говорил, что не должен был оставаться в больнице. Всё, в чём я нуждался − это в хорошем сне.

− Который ты получил благодаря мне.

− Я думаю, что ты на самом деле помог мне в этом отношении. На этот раз.

***

**Уотсон**

− Спасибо за скрипку вчера вечером, Холмс.

− Скрипка? Вы что-то путаете, мой друг, возможно, у вас ещё не прошла лихорадка? Я не играл на скрипке вчера вечером, я читал вам.

***

**Джон**

− Ты должен чаще читать вслух, Шерлок, у тебя для этого есть замечательный голос.

− Спасибо тебе, Джон, но я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь. Вчера вечером я играл для тебя Мендельсона. Ты не думаешь, может быть, тебе всё-таки стоит вернуться в больницу?

***

Примечание переводчика:

(1) − Песни без слов (нем. Lieder ohne Worte) − фортепианные пьесы Феликса Мендельсона, всего 8 тетрадей по 6 пьес в каждой. Сочинялись Мендельсоном на протяжении всей его жизни: первая тетрадь начата 20-летним композитором, последняя завершена спустя 16 лет, за два года до смерти.

(2) и (3) − Эдгар По «Ворон» 

Переводов много, я выбрала перевод М. Зенкевича, 2002 года.

http://lib.ru/INOFANT/POE/crown3.txt


End file.
